pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Manhire
William "Bill" Manhire, CNZM (born 27 December 1946) is a New Zealand poet, short story writer, and academic. He was New Zealand's inaugural Poet Laureate. Life Manhire was born in Invercargill, South Island. He attended Otago Boys' High School, and later studied at the University of Otago in Dunedin, where he earned a B.A. in 1967, an M.A. (with honors) in 1968, and an M.Litt. in 1970. From 1970 to 1973 he attended University College, London, earning an M.Phil. in 1973. "Bill Manhire", Contemporary Poets, 7th ed. St. James Press, 2001 Manhire has been a strong promoter of local poetry and other writing, acting as editor of several compilations of New Zealand short stories, most notably Some Other Country (1984) and Six by Six (1989). His collection of New Zealand poetry, 100 New Zealand Poems (1993), proved particularly popular, and was subsequently expanded to become 121 New Zealand Poems (2005). He also helped start the Best New Zealand Poems series, which began selecting poems in 2001. For the 25th anniversary of the Air New Zealand Flight 901 'Erebus' air disaster, Manhire wrote the poem "Erebus Voices", which was read by Sir Edmund Hillary at the commemorative service at Scott Base, Antarctica. Manhire lectures in English and creative writing at Victoria University of Wellington, where he is also the director of the International Institute of Modern Letters. Some of the work of his former students was published in the volume Mutes and Earthquakes in 1997. Recognition Manhire has won the New Zealand Book Awards poetry prize 5 times, in 1978, 1985, 1992, 1996, and his work Lifted received the 2006 Montana New Zealand Book Awards Poetry Prize. In 1997 he was appointed the inaugural Te Mata Poet Laureate, and served in that capacity until 1999. Publications Poetry *''Malady''. Dunedin, NZ: printed by John McIndoe for the Amphedesma Press, 1970; Wellington: Wedge Press, 1997. *''The Elaboration'' (illustrated by Ralph Hotere). Wellington: Square & Circle, 1972. *''Song Cycle''.1975.Manhire, Bill, Oxford Companion to New Zealand Literature, ed. Roger Robinson & Nelson Wattie (Oxford University Press, 1998). New Zealand Book Council, Web, Feb. 8, 2014. *''How to Take Off Your Clothes at the Picnic''. Wellington: Wai-te-ata Press, 1977. *''Dawn/Water'' (illustrated by Andrew Drummond). Eastbourne, NZ: Hawk Press, 1979. *''Good Looks''. Auckland: Auckland University Press / Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1982. *''Locating the Beloved, and other stories''. Wellington: Single Title, 1983. *''Zoetropes: Poems, 1972-82''. North Sydney, NSW: Allen & Unwin, 1984; Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1985. *''The Old Man's Example''. Wellington: Wrist & Ankle Press, 1990. *''Milky Way Bar''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1991. *''Sheet Music: Poems, 1967-1982''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 1996. *''My Sunshine''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 1996. *''What to Call Your Child''. Auckland: Random House, 1999. *''Black Sheep, and other poems''. Wellington: Fernbank Studio, 2001. *''Collected Poems''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2001. *''Lifted''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2005. *''The Victims of Lightning''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2010. *''Selected Poems''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2012; Manchester UK: Carcanet, 2014. Novels *''The Brain of Katherine Mansfield''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1988. *''The New Land: A picture book''. Auckland: Heinemann Reed, 1990. *''South Pacific''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1994. **also published as Songs of My Life. Auckland: Godwit, 1996. Non-fiction *''Maurice Gee''. Auckland & New York: Oxford University Press, 1986. *''Doubtful Sounds: Essays and interviews''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2000. *''Under the Influence'' (biography). Wellington: Four Winds Press, 2003. *''The Exercise Book: Creative writing exercises from Victoria University's Institute of Modern Letters''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2011. Edited *''NZ Listener: Short stories''. Wellington: Methuen, 1977. *''NZ Listener: Short stories, Volume 2''. Wellington: Methuen, 1978. *''Some Other Country: New Zealand's best short stories'' (edited with Marion McLeod). Wellington & Boston: Unwin Paperbacks / Port Nicholson Press, 1984. *''Six by Six: Short stories by New Zealand's best writers''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 1989. *''Soho Square: 4''. Wellington: Bridget Williams, 1991. *''100 New Zealand Poems''. Auckland: Godwit, 1993. *Denis Glover, Selected Poems. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 1995. *''Mutes and Earthquakes: Manhire's creative writing course at Victoria''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 1997. *''First XV'' (edited with Damien Wilkins). Wellington: Pemmican Press, 2000. *''The Wide White Page: Writers imagine Antarctica''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2004. **revised as 121 New Zealand Poems. Auckland: Godwit, 2005. *''The Best of Best New Zealand Poems'' (edited with Damien Wilkins). Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bill Manhire, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 8. 2014. See also *New Zealand literature *List of New Zealand poets References *Peter Crisp, "Pavlova and Wrists: The Poetry of Bill Manhire", Islands 24 (Auckland), November 1978. *Hugh Lauder, "The Poetry of Bill Manhire", Hugh Lauder, in Landfall (Christchurch), September 1983. *Michele Leggott, "Joker: Playing Poetry in the Eighties: Manhire, Curnow, Stead, Horrocks", World Literature Written in English (Singapore), 23:1 (Winter 1984). *Douglas Barbour, "Writing through the Margins: Sharon Thesen's and Bill Manhire's apparently lyrical poetry," Australian and New Zealand Studies in Canada(Prince George, British Columbia, Canada) 4 (Fall 1990). *John Newton, "The Old Man's Example: Manhire in the seventies", in Opening the Book (edited by Mark Williams &Michele Leggott), Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1995. Notes External links ;Poems *"He Loved Her Lemonade Scones" *"Love Poem" *"Nuptials" *Bill Manhire at the New Zealand Electronic Poetry Centre (9 poems) ;Prose *"Dirty Silence: Impure sounds in New Zealand poetry" *"Mutes and Earthquakes: Introduction" ;Audio / video *Bill Manhire (b.1945) at The Poetry Archive (5 poems) *Bill Manhire at YouTube ;Books *Bill Manhire at Amazon.com ;About *Bill Manhire at Victoria University Press *Manhire, Bill at the New Zealand Book Council *Biography on Arts Foundation of New Zealand site *Poetry Shelf interviews Bill Manhire, 2017 *"Somehow You End up Sounding like Yourself: A conversation with Bill Manhire," Starling 4, 2017 Category:1946 births Category:Companions of the New Zealand Order of Merit Category:People educated at Otago Boys' High School Category:Living people Category:New Zealand writers Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand Poets Laureate Category:People from Invercargill Category:Victoria University of Wellington faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets